


I've been waiting for you

by ConfusionIsMyMiddleName



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, post-Epsiode 1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusionIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/ConfusionIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Adam erfährt, dass sein Vater aufgewacht ist und geht zur einzigen Person, der er vertraut, Leo.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	I've been waiting for you

„Vater ist aufgewacht“, der Satz hallte in Adams Kopf wider, sprang herum und verhöhnte ihn. Er stand da und starrte seiner Mutter ins Gesicht, während eine dumpfe Leere sich weiter und weiter ihn ihm ausbreitete. „Adam?“, die Stimme seine Mutter brachte ihn zurück ins Jetzt, „Ich muss...“, _weg von hier irgendwohin, nur nicht zu ihm_ „Ich muss nochmal ins Präsidium, ich komme später nach“, er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, versuchte nicht zu rennen, doch nach drei Schritten war alles was er denken konnte _weg, weg, weg,_ „Adam!“, hörte er seine Mutter hinter ihm rufen, doch da war er schon fast auf der Straße.

Leo war gerade zwei Minuten auf dem Weg nach Hause als sein Handy klingelte, er schaute eine Sekunde auf das Display _Adam_. Verwirrt aktivierte er die Freisprechanlage: „Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Hast du was in meinem Auto vergessen?“, kurz herrschte Stille auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, doch dann räuspert sich Adam: „Kannst du umdrehen und mich abholen? Es ist wichtig“, verdutzt antwortet Leo: „Ja, natürlich, ich bin sofort da“ Und begann mit einem Blick nach hinten das Auto zu wenden „Gut“, beendete sein Partner das Gespräch und legte auf.

Mit langen Schritten ging Adam an der Straßenseite entlang, weiter weg von seiner Vergangenheit, seinem Schmerz. Nach wenigen Minuten blendeten ihn die Scheinwerfer des schwarzen Dienstwagens, der leise neben ihm hielt, wortlos stieg er ein, blickte dem fragenden Leo ins Gesicht und dann nach vorne. Leo seufzte und fuhr wieder los, wohin wusste Adam nicht. Die Fahrt kam ihm kurz vor, doch er sah die Landschaft im Dunkeln vorbeiziehen und sich in Stadt verwandeln, bis das Auto vor einem Altbau hielt und Leo ausstieg und ihm die Wagentür aufhielt. „Home sweet home“, lächelte er und zeigte einladend auf das Gebäude. Immer noch schweigend stieg Adam aus und betrachtete das alte Haus skeptisch „Wie kannst du dir denn alleine so ne Wohnung leisten?“, „Oh, ich wohn mit Caro hier, meiner Schwester, sie ist nicht das ganze Jahr in Saarbrücken, als Künstlerin gibt sie immer wieder Ausstellungen in anderen Städten und so schlecht wird man als Kommissar dann auch nicht bezahlt“, erklärte Leo schnell und öffnete die Tür zum Hausflur. Seine Wohnung lag im zweiten Stock und er ließ Adam vor, erkunden, während er Schuhe und Jacke auszog. Adam ging fast vorsichtig durch den Flur, betrachtete die Bilder an der Wand, lugte in die geräumige Küche, die nahtlos in das Wohnzimmer überging. „Schön hast du es“, er drehte sich zu Leo um, der ihn andächtig anschaute, „Danke“.

Kurz darauf saßen die beiden Männer auf der Couch, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und zueinander gedreht. „Also, was gibt es so Wichtiges, dass es nicht bis morgen warten konnte?“, Leo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Mein Vater ist aufgewacht“, erwiderte Adam kurz angebunden und konnte beobachten, wie sein Gegenüber sichtbar schluckte und sich angespannt aufrichtete. „Keine Angst“, Adam legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand aufs Knie „Die einzige Person, die dich damals gesehen hat war ich, er hatte dir den Rücken zugekehrt und niemand weiß, wie schwer beschädigt sein Gehirn wirklich ist“, er versuchte Leo zu beruhigen, doch der klammerte sich an seine Flasche und starrte nach unten. „Schau mich an“, forderte Adam ihn auf und setzte mit Nachdruck hinterher: „Du hast nichts Falsches getan, du hast mich gerettet, ohne dich, wäre ich an dem Tag im Krankenhaus gelandet. Glaub mir, bitte.“ Vorsichtig löste er die Bier Flasche aus Leos Händen, stellte sie auf den Couchtisch, hielt Leo and den Schultern vor sich, blickte ihm tief in die Augen, „Glaub mir“, wiederholte er und zog ihn an seine Brust. Lange Zeit saßen die beiden einfach nur da und schwiegen, genossen die Umarmung und Adam fühlte sich nicht mehr so leer. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst“, brach Leo schließlich die Stille. „Was?“, verwirrt schaute Adam ihn an, die beiden saßen keine Handbreit auseinander. „Am Tag als du wiedergekommen bist, im Auto, du meintest du hast mich vermisst, ich hatte nicht die Chance zu antworten“, erklärte Leo ihm, lächelte ein winziges Lächeln. Adam musste grinsen, „Darauf trinken wir... Auf alte Freunde und gelöste Fälle!“ „Auf alte Freunde und gelöste Fälle“, erwiderte Leo.

Nach Bier stiegen die beiden auf eine angebrochene Flasche Wein um und als auch diese nach einer halben Stunde geleert war holte Leo aus einem der Küchenkabinette eine Flasche teuer aussehenden Wodka und zwei Schnapsgläser und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Du kannst eh nicht mehr fahren, hast keine Wohnung hier und ich habe ein sehr bequemes Sofa“, entgegnete er Adams verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ok, ok“, abwehrend hob der andere Kommissar die Hände und sah, Leo tief in die Augen bevor er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und das Glas leerte „Aber dann bist du selbst schuld, wenn ich dich überrede ein Stoppschild zu klauen“, scherzte er dann. Lauthals begann Leo zu lachen und trank selbst einen Shot „Ich sehe schon, Berlin hat den Bad Boy aus dir rausgekitzelt, Adam der Ladykiller“, schmunzelte er dann. Doch Adam schüttelte den Kopf: „Bad Boy ja, aber Ladys? Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht so mein Revier ist, pun intended.“ Leo schaute verdutzt auf: „Was? Du bist...“, „...schwul?“, beendete Adam den Satz und ergänzte: „Ja, das muss dir doch aufgefallen sein, komm schon Leo, ich hatte den größten Crush auf dich als wir Teens waren.“ „Nein! Komm schon das darf doch nicht wahr sein... ich- ich...“, Leo lachte und unterbrach sich dabei selbst. „...Ich doch auch auf dich“, er hielt sich den Bauch und legte eine Hand auf Adams Arm, um sich abzustützen, während er sich langsam wieder fing. Adam hingegen konnte ihn nur anstarren, _Leo war auch? Und er hatte mal Gefühle für mich, ob er wohl immer noch... nein, dann wäre er ja nicht so locker,_ ihm wurde plötzlich heiß in seinem Pullover. Auf einmal war Leo da aber und schaute ihn auch an, ernst und ehrlich „Ich bin bi, aber alles an männlichen Bekanntschaften war meistens von kurzer Dauer und mit den Frauen hatte ich eh nicht so Glück. Eine Freundin hatte ich mal, sie wollte Kinder und heiraten und ich wollte warten, also haben wir uns getrennt, manchmal frag ich mich ob ich mit ihr hätte glücklich werden können, aber da war immer dieses Gefühl, als ob etwas fehlte, als ob da noch etwas kommt oder jemand. Also wollte ich ihre Zeit nicht länger verschwenden.“, er sah traurig aus, das Lächeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, doch seine Hand lag immer noch auf Adams Arm. Er sah plötzlich nach unten, schien beschäftigt mit dem Saum seines Hemdes und schien angestrengt zu überlegen und mit sich zu ringen. „Ich-“, er schien sich unsicher, sah Adam in die Augen, als hoffte er der andere könnte es einfach von dort ablesen, schluckte und blickte dann angestrengt auf die Wand hinter Adam. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du zurückkommst“, flüsterte er dann, fast zu leise, um es zu verstehen, doch Adam hatte es gehört, seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen, als er sich durchs Haar fuhr. Leo blickte ihn nun flehend an und Adam räusperte sich, legte eine Hand an Leos Wange und flüsterte ebenso leise zurück: „Ich hatte auch gehofft zu dir zurück zu können.“ Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und legte vorsichtig ihre Lippen aufeinander. Erst blieb Leo starr sitzen und Adam wollte gerade aufspringen, sich entschuldigen und dann seine Kündigung einreichen, da legte Leo eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog Adam weiter an sich, der keuchte und hielt mit seinen Händen Leos Gesicht küsste ihn gierig. Langsam fanden seine Hände den Weg nach unten, seine Linke blieb an Leos Bizeps hängen und seine rechte wanderte bis zur Hüfte des anderen Mannes, klammerte sich dort fest. Sein Daumen schob blauen Stoff beiseite, malte dort Kreise, bis er sich schließlich auf der Lehne abstützte und mit seiner Linken Leo nach hinten aufs Sofa drückte, bis er über ihm kniete. Nach was sich nach Stunden anfühlte lösten die beiden sich voneinander, legten die Stirn aufeinander und atmeten schwer. „Gott, das kam 15 Jahre zu spät“, seufzte Leo und strich eine Strähne aus Adams Gesicht, dieser ergriff Leos Hand und presste einen Kuss in die Innenfläche „Definitiv“. Leo schlängelt sich unter Adam weg und stand auf „Lass uns schlafen gehen“, er streckt seine Hand aus und hilft Adam auf, leitet ihn hinter sich her, bis in sein Schlafzimmer. Wie selbstverständlich zieht Adam seine Hose und den Rollkragenpullover aus, während Leo es ihn gleichtut und sich hinlegt. Adam zögert den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch dann kletterte er unter die Bettdecke, hinter Leo und zieht ihn an sich heran, drückte ihm einen zarten Kuss in den Nacken „Gute Nacht“, flüsterte er. „Nacht“, antwortete Leo und kuschelte sich mit einem Seufzen weiter an Adam. Und nach zwei Tagen mit wenig Schlaf dauert es nicht lange, bis die beiden ineinander verschlungen wegnickten.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen, Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne in die Kommentare.  
> P.S: Mit Caro hab ich mir die künstlerische Freiheit genommen sie zu Leos Schwester zu machen (hab ich irgendwo gelesen) und ihr ein bisschen Backstory zu geben.


End file.
